


The Lord of The Rings: Return of The King (Re-imagined)

by Creed_Nation



Series: The Lord of The Rings Trilogy (Re-imagined) [3]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse Europe, WW1-style Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creed_Nation/pseuds/Creed_Nation
Summary: Heading within the walls of Mordor, Demeter feels the full weight that the Ring of Power places on her, all the while Gollum works out a plan to get it back. The remaining Fellowship must be ready for the final phase of Sauron's war, which will determine the fate of not just Europe, but the world.
Relationships: Jemima (Cats)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Lord of The Rings Trilogy (Re-imagined) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896154
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_The Italian Wilderness outside of Mordor, July 28, 1918 JEFE or 3001 of the Ninth Age_

In a cave, Bomba is sleeping soundly while Demeter struggles to sleep. She quietly pulls the Ring out and looks at it. She then hears something on the ground above them and put the Ring away. A second later, Gollum picks his head over.

"Wake up," he said as he jumped down. "Wake up. Wake up, sleepies. We must go, yes, we must go now."

Bomba grunts as she gets up. "Haven't you had any sleep, Dee?"

Demeter silently shook her head.

"And I've gone and had too much. It must be getting late."

"No, it isn't," Demeter said. "It isn't midday yet. The days are getting darker."

The ground began to shake as Vesuvius grunted loudly in the distance beyond a massive cliff.

"Come on," Gollum said. "Must go! No time!"

"Not before Dee get something to eat," Bomba said.

"No time to lose, silly."

Bomba ignored him and gave Demeter some of the Elven bread.

"What about you?" Demeter asked.

"Oh no, I'm not hungry, leastways not for Elven bread."

"Bomba!"

"Okay, but we don't have much left. We have to be careful or we are going to run out. You go on ahead and eat that, Dee. I've rationed it, there should be enough."

"For what?"

"The journey home."

Some time later, they were ready to move on.

"Come, Jellicles," Gollum said. "Very close now. Very close to Mordor. No safe place here. Hurry."

***

_Isengard, Germany, May 12, 1918 JEFE or 3001 of the Ninth Age_

Jerrie and Teazer were enjoying some of the food they had found in Macavity's storeroom.

"Hmm, that's good," Jerrie said as he smoke his pipe.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon," Teazer said. "A mug of ale in my hand and my feet on a footstool, after a hard days work."

"Only thing is that you've never had a hard days work."

"True."

They laughed. They heard horses approaching and saw Mistoffolees, Kyle, Alonzo, Tugger, and some new faces appear from the forest.

"Welcome, my lords," Jerrie said. "To Isengard."

"You young rascals," Tugger shouted. "You had us wearied to death and find you feasting and smoking."

"We are sitting on a field of victory," Teazer said. "And enjoying a few well and earned comforts. Plus, the salted pork is absolutely good."

"Salted pork, eh?" Tugger asked.

"We're under orders of Treebeard," Jerrie said. "Who has taken over management of Isengard."

They lead them to Treebeard.

"Ah, Master Mistoffolees, I'm glad you have come," Treebeard said. "Beneath the ice and water, lays the remains of Macavity's Orcs. But there remains the topic of him. Locked himself in his tower."

"There is still much to do," Mistoffolees said. "Macavity still poses a threat to Prussia."

"Then let's just get his head and be done with it," Tugger said.

"No. We need him alive. We need him to talk."

"You have slain many men, Nicholas Von Hassel," a voice spoke to them. "And made peace afterwards."

Macavity appeared from the highest point of his tower.

"Can we not take council as we once did, old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?

"We shall have peace," Nicholas replied. "But only when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there. After the blood of the dead at the gates of Warsaw are avenged. When you hang from the tree that bore your own crows. We shall have peace."

"Okay, now put an arrow in him," Tugger said.

Alonzo was about to do just that.

"No," Mistoffolees said. "Come down, Macavity, and your life will be spared."

"Spare me your pity and forgiveness. They are of no use to me."

Macavity shot a ball of fire from his staff at Mistoffolees. It hit its mark, but Mistoffolees was not harmed by it.

"Macavity, your staff is broken."

As the words came out, Macavity's staff shattered into pieces. Sillabub appeared from behind Macavity.

"Sillabub," Nicholas said. "You need not follow him. You were not as you are now. You were once a faithful subject of Prussia. Come down."

"Faithful subject of Prussia?" Macavity mocked. "She'll never be freed from me."

"No," Sillabub said. "You're wrong."

"Fool," Macavity said as he slapped her across the face.

"Macavity," Mistoffolees said. "You were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know."

"How about I tell you what death awaits for you instead?" Macavity asked. "For I will not remain a prisoner here."

Just then, Sillabub stabbed Macavity twice from behind Alonzo fired an arrow into her heart. Macavity's body fell, fell through the ice, and disappeared into one of the massive holes in the ground.

"Send word throughout the continent," Mistoffolees told Nicholas. "We need to know where Sauron will strike next, for he is moving soon."

"The fear of Macavity is washing away," Treebeard said. "Trees will come back to live here. Young and wise trees."

Teazer saw a glowing object from the crack in the ice and pulled it out. It was the Palatia that Macavity had.

"Rumpleteazer," Mistoffolees said. "I'll take that."

She handed him it.

***

_Vienna_

Once they were back in Vienna, there was a feast held in honor of their victory at Warsaw and to remember the dead that died there.

Alonzo and Tugger got into a drinking brawl. They drank until one of them had past out. After a dozen drinks, Alonzo began to feel the effects of the beer.

"Something's happening," he said. "I feel a tingle in my fingers. I think it is taking affect on me."

Tugger, after drinking his twenty-six drink, mumbled something before he past out.

Alonzo smiled and said, "I guess it's game over."

Meanwhile, as Jerrie and Teazer were singing a drinking song from England, Kyle approached Mistoffolees.

"Has there been any word of Demeter and Bomba?" he asked.

"No word," Mistoffolees replied. "Nothing."

"We may still have time. With every passing day, they get closer to Mordor."

"Oh, I don't doubt that."

"What does your conscience tell you?"

"That Demeter is alive. Yes, yes, she is alive."


	2. Chapter 2

_Four months later, August 12, 1918 JEFE or 3001 of the Ninth Age_

A year had almost past since the Fellowship had set out from Rivendell in the Netherlands. Nothing new was heard from Mordor and it had become silent throughout the summer. In the middle of the night in Vienna, Kyle couldn't sleep and went out of his lounge to get some fresh air. He noticed Alonzo staring off into the distance.

"The shadow is moving, yet maintains its silence," Alonzo said. "The enemy is ready to strike the world of Men, but the hour is blinded from us."

As everyone slept, Teazer got out of her bed and tiptoed over to Mistoffolees.

"What are you doing?" Jerrie asked quietly, making Teazer jump a little.

She noticed Mistoffolees' eyes were opened, yet he didn't react to her. She waved her hand over his eyes and still no reaction. She took a jar and placed it in Mistoffolees hands, taking the bag with the Palatia.

"Are you crazy?" Jerrie asked.

"I just want to look at it," Teazer replied. "Just one more time and I'll put it back."

She stared at it and some impulse of hers made her place her hands on it. Just then, it began to glow and glue her hands to it.

"I see you," a voice said to her telepathically.

She screamed in fear as she jerked about on the floor.

"Mistoffolees!" Jerrie exclaimed.

Mistoffolees jumped out of his bed just as Kyle and Alonzo charged in. Kyle knocked the Palatia out of Teazer's hands and Mistoffolees threw the bag over it. Mistoffolees checked the chocked Teazer, laying motionless on the ground. She then began to move.

"Mistoffolees," she said, her voice strangely quiet. "Forgive me."

"Look at me," he said. "What did you see?"

"I saw... I saw a tree. It was a white tree, in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. There was a city on fire."

"Rome? You saying you saw the city of Rome?"

"I... I saw him. I could hear his voice in my head."

"What did he tell you?"

"He asked me what my name was; I gave no reply. Somehow, I knew he could hear me."

"What did you tell him of Demeter and the Ring?"

***

Hours had past by the time the sun rose and Mistoffolees told everyone what he found out.

"I saw no lie in Teazer's eyes," Mistoffolees said. "A fool, yes, but she is honest all the same. She told Sauron nothing about Demeter or the Ring."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"We may have gained a small ounce of fortune. Teazer saw the full extant of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Rome. It is the last defense between Mordor and the rest of Europe. With the defeat at Warsaw, he has seen that the heir of Henry Victor Augustus has been found and realized Men are not as weak as he thought. There is courage and strength enough to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the opportunity for Europe to once again reunite under one banner. He will burn Rome to the ground and do the same to Paris before the next king of Britain is placed on the throne. If the beacons of Rome are lite, Prussia must answer its call. And if we can, send word out to the Westlands and Eastlands for aid, too. For we don't know yet the hour of Sauron's attack on Rome."

"Tell me," Nicholas said. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?"

Everybody was silent.

"What do we owe Rome?"

"I will go," Kyle said.

"No," Mistoffolees said.

"They must be warned."

"And they will be, but not by you. You need to come to Rome by a different road. Go down to the Mediterranean and find the black ships from Siberia. Understand this, we maybe or maybe not short on time, but things are in motion that cannot be paused. I ride to Rome and only Teazer is coming with me."

"What?" Teazer asked. "Why?"

"You saw the enemy's plan. He will be after you. Therefore, I need you with me in Rome. We leave now."

An hour later, Mistoffolees and Teazer were off to Rome, with Jerrie and Kyle watching them fly off in the distance from the walls of Vienna.

"She always followed me everywhere I went," Jerrie said. "Since before we became burglars. I would get her into the worst kinds of trouble, yet still be there to get her out. Now, she's gone, just like Demeter and Bomba."

"One thing I know about Jellicles," Kyle said. "They are most hardy folk."

"Fool-hardy, maybe, but she is a Skimbleshank."

***

_Somewhere along the Franco-Belgian border_

In a wooded area of the European landscape, Jemima began to feel strangely weary the more the caravan got closer to the Grey Haven, a port on the western part of France that the ship to the Westlands was waiting. This was to be her final time in her native home, to spend the remainder of her days in a new world, a place she only read about.

She then noticed a strange human boy run by. She saw the woods turn to a room made of stone. The boy ran to a man; a man that she knew too well. The man took the boy in his arms and placed a kiss on the boys cheek. She noticed something around the boy's neck: the Evenstar. But how? She felt a tear go down her cheek and closing her eyes, began to think back.

"There is nothing for you here. Only death."

She opened her eyes and stared at the woods, the stoned room gone and the people she saw.

"My lady," said an Elf. "We cannot dely."

Jemima turned her horse around and galloped off, not heeding the calls from the Elf. She went back to Rivendell and confront Elrond.

"Tell me what you saw," she said.

"Jemima?" Elrond said in surprise.

"You have the gift of foresight. What did you see?"

"I looked into your future and I saw death."

"Yet, there is also life. You saw a child, didn't you? You saw my son."

"That future is almost gone."

"But it is not lost."

"Nothing is certain."

"Somethings are certain. If I leave him now, I will regret it forever. It is time. Reforge the sword of Augustus, father."

She felt her legs give away and dropped to her knees. Elrond rushed to her and felt her hands.

"You're hands are cold," he said. "The first of nine Jellicle lives is beginning as the light of the Aldar leaves you."

"This was my choose. Father, whether it was your will or not, there is no ship now that can bare me from this land."

***

_Somewhere in the Italian Wilderness_

As Demeter and Bomba slept, Gollum was muttering in his sleep.

"Too risky, too risky," he said. "Thieves. They stole it from us. Kill them, kill them, kill them both. NO!" He bolted up out of his sleep.

"Shh, quiet," the Ring spoke through him. "We mustn't wake them up. We'll ruin it."

"But they know. They know, they suspect us."

Gollum could hear the waters of the Mediterranean roaring in the distance. Once there, the sea strangely went calm and silent.

"What's it saying my Precious, my friend?" the Ring asked using Gollum's reflection in the sea. "Have we lost our nerves?"

"No! Not! Never! We hates nasty Jellicles. We wants to see them. Dead."

"And we will. We did it once; we can do it again."

It's ours. Ours. We must get the Precious. We must get it back."

"Patience! Patience, my friend, for we must first lead them to her."

"We lead them to the winding stairs."

"Yes, the stairs and then?"

"Up, up, up, up the stairs we go until we get to the tunnel."

"And once they go in, there is no coming out. She's always hungry. She always needs to feed. She must eat. All she gets is filthy Orcses."

"And they don't taste very nice, does they, Precious?"

"No, not nice at all, my friend. She hungers for sweeter meats. Jellicle meat. And when she throws away bones and the empty clothes, then we will find it."

"And we take it for MEEE!"

"You mean us, right?"

"Yes, we meant for us. Gollum! Gollum! The Precious will be ours once the Jellicles are dead!"

Gollum noticed the light of the sun began to show on the eastern horizon.

"We must go now. Long way to go still, we do, Precious. We must lead them to her."


	3. Chapter 3

_Providence of Rome, three days later_

Mistoffolees and Teazer arrived in Rome, a city located on seven hills, and made their way to the main court. Teazer noticed something in the center of the court.

"The tree," she whispered. "Misto?"

"Yes, I know," he said. "The tree of James Frederick Augustus, the second king of Britain, was once in Paris, but now resides in Rome. Samuel Cromwell, the Lord Protector of Rome, isn't the king, but steward of Britain. Now, before we meet the Lord Protector, there is something you need to know. He is the step-father of Richard Wheeler, who loved him like a son. He is currently in mourning over Wheeler's death, so you probably should mention it. On second thought, maybe it's best that you don't speak at all. Okay?"

Teazer nodded.

They entered the massive hall that held statues of previous Lord Protectors, and approached Cromwell.

"Hail Samuel Cromwell, son of Lucas Cromwell, Lord Protector of Rome and Steward of Britain," Mistoffolees declared.

Cromwell gave no reply, nor did he look up to see them.

"I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel."

"Have you come to speak on this?" Cromwell asked, holding out a broken horn. "Have you come to tell me why my son is dead?"

Teazer's mind flashed back to that moment when Wheeler was killed.

"Richard died to save us, me and my kin," Teazer said as she approached and got on one knee. "I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt."

"This is my first command to you: tell me how a strong man, like my son, fell and you escape?"

"A mightiest of men can take the blow of one arrow, whereas Richard was hit by many."

Cromwell gasped and began to brake down.

"Get up!" Mistoffolees said, tapping his staff against Teazer's side. "My lord, there will come a time to properly mourn for Wheeler, but now is not the time. War is coming. The enemy is at your doorstep. As the Lord Protector, you are to defend this city. So, where are Rome's armies? You're not alone in this. Light the beacons, call Prussia for aid, and do the same for the Westlands and Eastlands."

"You think you are wise, Mistoffolees, and for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of Rome are blind. I have seen more than you know. With your left hand, you dare to use me as a shield against Mordor. And in your right hand, you seem to supplant me. I know who rides with Nicholas of Prussia. Oh, yes. Word has reached my ear of this Caol Augustus O'Connell. I tell you now, I will not give my domain to this ranger from the Westlands to corrupt and destroy our way of life."

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, steward."

Cromwell bolted out of his chair. "The rule of Britain is mine and no others!"

Mistoffolees, filled with anger, stormed out of the hall with Teazer following behind him.

"All has turned to vain ambition. He even uses his grief as a cloak. For over a thousand years this version of Rome has stood. Now, by the whim of a madman, it will fall. The tree of Augustus will never bloom again."

"Why are they still guarding it?" Teazer asked.

"They guard it because they still have hope, a fainting hope that will one day fly, when the king comes and returns Britain to its former glory."

Teazer looked at dark clouds in the south. "A storm is coming."

"It's not nature that makes this storm, but a devise of Sauron. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so the dark lord makes these clouds to block out the day and allow his armies to march on to war. When the clouds of Mordor reach this city, it will begin."

"Well, Rome is quite impressive. Where do we head off to next?"

"It's too late for that, Rumpleteazer. There is no leaving this city. Help must come to us."

***

Late that night, Teazer looked over the uniform she was given as Mistoffolees smoked his pipe.

"So, I imagine this is just a ceremonial position," she said. "I mean, they don't honestly expect me to do any fighting. Do they?"

"You're in the service of the Lord Protector," Mistoffolees said. "You better do as you're told, Rumpleteazer." He began coughing the more he smoked his pipe.

Teazer got him a cup of water.

"Oh, thank you."

Teazer looked at the sky. "There are no more stars. Is it time?"

Mistoffolees sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"It's so quiet."

"It is the calm before the storm."

"I don't want to be in a battle, but being on the edge of one that I can't escape is worst. Is there any hope, Misto? For Demeter and Bomba?"

"There was never much hope. Just a fool's hope. Our enemy is ready. His full strength gathered. There are not just Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of Arabs from the east. Russian mercenaries from Siberia. They will gather more from the Southlands. They all answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Europe as we know it. Here is where the hammer will strike hardest. If Latina falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we have a wizard, so that has to count for something. Right?"

"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant, who will lead Mordor's armies to war. The one they say no living man can kill. The witch-king of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Demeter at Agincourt. He is the lord of the Nazgul, the greatest of the Nine. Minus Morgal is his city."

***

Seeing a glowing green light in the distance, Demeter and Bomba followed Gollum to a wall. They peered over to see a city a few yards away.

"The Dead City," Gollum said. "Very nasty place full of enemies. Come, quick. They will see, they will see."

He lead them to a large rock and showed them where they were heading.

"Look! We found it. The way into Mordor. The secret stairs. Climb."

The stair ran along the wall, steep and traitorous. Bomba gulped, afraid at first, but knew they had come this far, far too late to turn around now.

Demeter hesitates and looks back at the city. Her gaze is drawn and she is forcibly drawn inexorably toward it.

"Dee, where you going?" Bomba shouted when she noticed what Demeter was doing.

"Not that way!" Gollum shouted.

They rushed off the rock and ran toward Demeter.

"They're calling me," Demeter whispered.

Bomba and Gollum struggle with Demeter, pulling her back to the stairs. Suddenly, the earth quaked and light shown from the city. A beam of green light shot out of the city and into the sky.

"Hide, hide!" Gollum shouted.

They hid in time before a flying creature appeared with a Wraith clad in armor. The Wraith screeches and Demeter grabbed her shoulder, while the other covered their ears.

"I can feel his blade," she groaned in pain.

The gates of the city opened and an army of Orcs marched out. The Wraith flew to the head of the army and disappeared.

"Come, Jellicles," Gollum said. "We must climb."

They began their dissent into Mordor.

***

In Rome, the whole city could see the beam of light going into the sky. Mistoffolees and Teazer walked through the city during this.

"The hour draws near," Mistoffolees said. "We need to the beacons lit, though we must do it ourselves."

He pointed to a ridge above them, showing the location of Rome's beacon from the city.

"It's up to you now, Rumpleteazer. Don't fail us."

Teazer nodded and made her way to the beacon.


	4. Chapter 4

Teazer climb up the mountain side to light the beacon. She noticed some guards nearby and had to be as silent as possible. She saw a lantern above the pile of wood that made the beacon. She climbed to the top and was about to grab the lantern, but a metal bowl of gasoline fell down at her feet. She quickly got down and noticed the guards didn't hear her. She grabbed the lantern and threw it on the pile. She quickly got down and began her way back to Mistoffolees.

Mistoffolees saw the flames and went to the outskirts of Rome and saw another beacon being lite on a mountain two miles outside the city.

"Hope has been kindled," he whispered.

***

_Vienna_

Kyle was sitting and eating, wondering about Mistoffolees and Teazer. It had been nearly a week since they went to Rome and no word was heard about them nor were the beacons lite. He wondered if they would be successful.

As he wondered, he noticed a light on top of a mountain in the south. He looked through a pair of binoculars and smiled. He ran into the throne room.

"The beacon!" he shouted. "The beacon of Rome has been lite. Rome calls for aid."

There was silence in the room as everyone waited for Nicholas's answer.

"And Prussia will answer," Nicholas announced. "Ready the army."

Within an hour, several hundred men were made ready for war.

"Go send your best riders out around the land and gather as many men as you can," Nicholas told his nephew, Gregory. "You have two days. On the third, we ride for Rome." He stood and looked over the men that he had.

"Excuse me, sire," Jerrie said. Nicholas turned and saw him with a sword in his hands. "I have a sword. Please, accept it. I offer my service to you."

"I gladly accept it. You shall be Mungojerrie, esquire of Prussia."

Nicholas turned and began to address his men.

"This is the hour. We ride to Rome, not to conquer, but to save. From an evil that dares to end what good we have made. We shall meet them in battle and we will fight to victory or our doom. Ride for your lord and land. If death shall take you, be ready and the angels of Glory shall carry you to your Eternal Home."

***

Back in Rome, the people of the city saw the host of Latina approach and they were let in.

"What happened?" someone asked.

"Latina has fallen," Francis Cromwell said. "They took us by night. They have the bridge and the west bank. Legions of Orcs will soon be over the Tiber River."

"The Lord Protector knew this," a soldier said. "He foreseen it."

"Foreseen, yet did nothing," Mistoffolees said. He noticed Francis looked at Teazer with familiarity. "Francis, is this the first time you've seen a Jellicle before?"

"No," he said.

"You've seen Demeter and Bomba?" Teazer asked.

Francis nodded.

"Where?" Mistoffolees asked. "When?"

"In Latina, back in April. Mistoffolees, they took the road to the Morgal realm."

"To the caves of Shiba."

"What does that mean?" Teazer asked. "What wrong?"

"Francis, tell me everything," Mistoffolees said. "Tell me all that you know."

***

"This is how you would serve your city," the older Cromwell asked. "You would risk its utter ruin?"

"I did what I judged to be right," Francis said.

"What you judged to be right? You let the Ring be sent into Mordor with a witless Skin-Changer. It should have been brought back to Rome to be kept safe. Hidden, down in the dark corners of the vaults. Not to be used, unless there was little choice, as a final result."

"I would not use the Ring, even if Rome was burning and I alone could save her."

"Richard would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift."

"Richard wouldn't have brought the Ring. He would have kept it for his own. And when he would have returned, you wouldn't know it was him."

Cromwell bolted out of his chair. "Richard was loyal to me! He wouldn't fail so easily!" He stumbled and fell.

"Father?" Francis asked, concerned that his father had fallen ill.

The older Cromwell rose and saw what appeared to be Richard Wheeler. "My son," he said happily. But then the image faded and there was only Francis before him.

"Yes?" Francis asked.

"Leave me."

Francis bowed his head and left his father to be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Munich City, Germany, Prussia_

Nicholas and his forces gathered with others across the kingdom to ride to Rome, including two thousands riders from Scandinavia and three thousand from the Eastlands. From a high cliff, Kyle and Nicholas saw the forces in the valley below.

"There is a total of eight thousand riders with us," Nicholas said. "Gregory tells me a total of a three hundred thousand are coming from the Westlands as we speak. They will be in the Mediterranean in two weeks."

"Even if we keep Rome from falling," said Kyle. "Would we still have the time we need for the Westland forces to join us for another battle?"

"All we know for sure is that war is coming and we'll die to the last man to defend Rome."

The horse began to act crazy and uneasy.

"The horses are restless," Alonzo said. "Yet the man are quiet."

"They fear the what lies in the mountains on this side of the Alps," Gregory explained.

"That road there," Tugger said as he noticed a road leading into the mountains. "Where does that lead to?"

"It is the road to the door of the mountain," Alonzo said.

"Anyone who goes down that way never return," Gregory said. "That mountain is evil."

***

Later that night, Cassandra fitted Jerrie in his uniform.

"There you go," she said. "A true esquire of Prussia."

Jerrie observed his sword. "Why is it so sharp? Does it even need to be?"

"Of course it does. You can't kill the enemy with a dull blade. Come on, off you go."

As Jerrie went off, Cassandra noticed a cloaked rider coming up the cliff.

***

Kyle struggled as he slept. He could see Jemima, laying on a bed and in pain. He saw a statue and a craved opening into a mountain.

"I choose a mortal life," he heard Jemima say.

He saw the Evenstar fall to the ground and shatter into a million pieces. He bolted out of his sleep, drawing his knife. He turned and saw a soldier at the door.

"Sir," he said. "The king calls upon you."

Kyle nodded and went to Nicholas's tent. The king walked out without a word. Confused, Kyle watched as a stranger in a cloak rise up and remove his hood, revealing the face of Elrond.

"My lord," he said bowing his head. "What brings you so far from Rivendell?"

"I'm here on behalf of one I love," Elrond replied. "Jemima is dying. The light of the Evenstar is fading. Her life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The shadow is over all of us, Kyle. The end is near."

"It won't be our end, but his."

"You ride to war, but not to victory. You will receive aid from the Westlands, but it will be for nothing. As we speak, a fleet of ships sail through the Mediterranean. They'll be at Rome in two days. You're outnumbered, Kyle. You need more men."

"There are none."

"There are those who dwell in the mountain."

A chill ran down Kyle's spine as he knew who Elrond spoke of.

"Murderers. Traitors. You expect them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the king of Britain." Elrond pulled a sword from behind his cloak. "Made from the flames of England, reforge by the smiths of the Netherlands."

Kyle took the sword.

"Sauron won't have forgotten this sword so easily," he said as he pulled the blade from it hold. "The Blade of Augustus shall be in Rome once again."

"The man who wields this sword can summon an army that is deadlier than any that walks this earth. Put aside the ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the road into the mountain. I gave the Hope of the Dunedain."

"I have kept no hope for myself."

***

Kyle packed his things on Brego and headed for the path into the mountains.

"Hold on," Tugger said as he and Alonzo noticed him. "Where do you think your heading off to?"

"Not this time, Tugger," he replied. "This time you need to stay."

"Have you learned nothing about the stubbornest of Dwarfs?" Alonzo asked.

"You might as well except it," Tugger said. "We're going with you, laddie."

They headed to the entrance, not even glancing back when the men were calling them. 

***

When the sun rose in the mountains, they were still heading to the door.

"What kind of army would stay in such a place?" Tugger asked.

"One that is cursed," Alonzo answered. "When Henry Victor Augustus ruled in his father's place, he called upon them to fight in Britain's darkest hour. Instead, they fled into the mountains. So, Henry cursed them in the name of Yahweh, never to rest until they fulfilled their oath."

"What did he say in his curse?"

"He said 'Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him whom they swore their oath under heaven. From the West shall he come, need shall drive him: he shall pass the Door to the Paths of the Dead."

When they reached the door, Alonzo noticed the carving around it.

"The way is shut," he said. "It was made by those who were dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut."

"What does that mean?" Tugger asked as he noticed a carving of men in flames.

"Welcome to Hades, the city of the Underworld. The road to Hell."

A gust of wind went out of the door and the horses fled.

"I don't fear death," Kyle said as he walked through the door.

Alonzo followed him.

"Well, this is crazy," Tugger said. "An Elven-Jellicle goes down into the ground, where a Dwarf wouldn't dare to. Oh, I'm going to live to regret this." He went in.

***

After some time had past, they entered a massive room. In one corner, there was what appeared to be the entrance to a city. On the other, an endless cavern.

"Who dares to enter my domain?" a voice said.

They turned and saw a ghost, illuminating a bright green light.

"One who will have your allegiance," Kyle replied.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me."

The ghost laughed and more ghosts appeared all around them.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut. Now, you must die."

Alonzo fired an arrow, but went through the ghost and landed on the ground.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," Kyle said.

"None but the king of Britain may command me."

The ghost raised his sword, but Kyle blocked its strike.

"That line was broken."

"No, just under a new family name now."

He pushed the ghost away.

"Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?"

No reply.

"What say you?"

"This is pointless, Kyle," Tugger said. "If they had no honor in life, they'll have none in death."

"I am Henry's heir. Fight for me and, by Yahweh, I will hold your oath under heaven fulfilled. Now, what say you?"

The ghosts laughed and vanished. The whole cave began to collapse around them and they ran out. They exited and found an open field along the Mediterranean. They saw the ships from Siberia on the sea. Suddenly, a ghost appeared.

"We fight," it said.


End file.
